


Protective

by KayProm



Series: Hyungs and Dongsaengs [13]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 27th day of jealousy, Hyungs and Dongsaengs, Jealous!Woozi, Jicheol forever and always my OTP, M/M, Woozi's too damn cute I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: After 26 days of writing scenarios where Seungcheol was jealous of Jihoon, I thought it was only fair for Jihoon to be the one jealous for once ;)What happens when Jihoon comes back from the studio late one night and walks in on... something?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jerapah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jerapah/gifts).



> you asked for this 149 days ago and I didn't forget!  
> Finally a Jealous Woozi scenario

It was already nearing dawn by the time Jihoon returned home from the studio. Like any other day, he seemed to have lost track of time whilst composing, and only managed to look at a clock after it was well past 4 in the morning. Knowing that he had an early schedule today, the young composer reluctantly decided to save his work, hitch his bag over his shoulder, and return home for a few hours of shut-eye.  

  

As he entered the dorm, everything was completely silent. Though, that was to be expected at 4:45 in the morning. The boy carefully toed off his shoes by the front door, before padding his way across the carpet to his bedroom. Or, should he say, Seungcheol's bedroom. At this point it might as well be his room too though. While technically he does still have his room that he shares with Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Seokmin, he has slept in there maybe 5 times in the last couple of months. It's not his fault that his lovers arms are so much more inviting than his cheap, cotton sheets. 

  

As he was about to open the bedroom door, Jihoon was just barely able to make out the muffled sound of sobs emanating from inside. Confused as to why anyone would be up at this time, he decided to press his ear to the door and listen for a moment. 

  

 _"Sh, it's alright,"_ a voice cooed in a hushed tone. The sound of another person crying could also be made out, but Jihoon was unsure of who it was. The brown haired boy slowly turned the door knob and peaked his head inside. Inside the room it was pitch black except for the soft light of the moon leaking through the window, but as Jihoon's eyes adjusted to his new surroundings he could clearly make out two silhouettes sitting on a bed. One of the silhouettes had his arms wrapped around the other as he quietly wept. 

  

 _"Just let it out_ ," the voice spoke again and Jihoon quickly realized that it was in fact Seungcheol. The other figure, who he presumed was Jeonghan since they were sitting on his bed, let out a few more muffled sobs into the leaders neck. 

  

Seungcheol's silhouette soothingly stroked the other boys hair, and continued cooing things Jihoon couldn’t hear. Whatever the older boy said must have worked though, as Jeonghan's sobs slowly started to dissolve until it was nothing more than a few sniffles. 

  

 _"Thanks, hyung_ ," Jeonghan said, voice slightly nasally from the crying, as he lifted his head to look at Seungcheol. The angel sniffed and wiped his nose with the back of his hand, uttering a small "ew." 

  

 _"Anytime_ ," the leader replied as he continued to stroke the other boys head. Even in the unlit room Jihoon could still tell Seungcheol was smiling reassuringly. Jihoon took a step into the room, about to make his presence known to the older two, when Seungcheol suddenly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Jeonghan's forehead. 

  

The young composer stopped; his legs frozen in place as he stood still in the doorway. He felt like all of his senses suddenly shut down. He couldn't move. He couldn't blink. He couldn't speak. All he could do was stare at the sight before him. 

  

He tried to tell himself that it was nothing. That it didn't mean anything. It's not like this was the first time Seungcheol had kissed another member. There have been dozens of times he had kissed Seungkwan or Soonyoung, why should this be any different? But as Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Seungcheol's neck, pulling the older boy down so he laid over him, he was starting to doubt his previous statement. 

  

 _"Seungcheol?"_ the younger boy mouthed inaudibly. He watched in disbelief as they laid on the bed together, _giggling_ about something unbeknownst to Jihoon. He couldn't hear anything they were saying over the blood pounding in his ears, but it didn't matter. He had seen enough. So instead of standing there, letting his heart be ripped to shreds, he did the only thing that he could do. He dropped his bag to the floor and left. He ran out of the bedroom, and down the hall, before haphazardly throwing his shoes back on and exiting the dorm; the tears in his eyes blurring his vision the whole way back to his studio. 

  

\--- 

  

 _BANG!_  

 

Jeonghan and Seungcheol simultaneously jumped, and turned their heads to the sound. 

  

"What was that?" Jeonghan asked, leaning up from the bed and narrowing his eyes in the darkness. In the middle of the floor sat a black gym bag he didn't remember seeing before, and the door to the bedroom was slightly ajar. 

  

Seungcheol also sat up as he too glanced around the room. "Everyone is asleep I think?" he said as he observed the sleeping lumps of his group mates. 

  

"What about Jihoon? Did he come back from the studio yet?" 

 

Seungcheol glanced over to his own bed which was devoid of the usual brown haired fairy. He shook his head as he turned to look back at Jeonghan. The other boy was looking at him, sitting close enough that he was practically sitting on the olders lap. He whipped his head around to get a look at the source of the noise from before; a familiar, black sports bag. 

 

"Ah, fuck," the leader mumbled as he stood up from the bed, pushing Jeonghan away as he did so. 

 

"What's wrong?" the other asked, but Seungcheol didn't pay him any attention, as he threw on a sweatshirt and swiftly walked out of the room. 

 

\--- 

  

"Jihoon? Are you here?!" Seungcheol exclaimed as he pounded on the door to Jihoon's studio. After rushing out of the bedroom, Seungcheol slipped on his shoes, and booked it to their practice building a few blocks away. Upon entering, the lights were already turned on, giving him a good chance that Jihoon was in fact here. 

  

After a few more pounds on the wooden door, a small voice replied "Go away," from the other side. He sounded tired and a bit hoarse perhaps from the lack of use, or, if the sniffles Seungcheol could also hear were any indication, from crying. 

  

"Hoonie-ah, open the door," Seungcheol pleaded as he tried to pry open the door but to no avail.  

  

"No," Jihoon replied stubbornly.  

  

"Please, Hoon Hoon," Seungcheol begged again, "let me in." 

  

"No," the younger repeated. 

  

The leader sighed. "Alright, if you won't let me in I'm just gonna go," he said as he pretended to stomp away from the door, slowly quieting his footsteps as he did so. 

  

"I know you're still there, hyung," Jihoon yelled, not buying Seungcheol's "pretending to leave" bit. 

 

Seungcheol just remained silent as he stood next to the door. 

  

"You're not fooling me, Cheol!" the younger boy yelled again, growing frustrated with his hyung's games. But as he heard no reply bar the distant Seoul traffic, and the silent ringing in his ears, he began to grow worried. 

 

 _Did he really leave?_ Jihoon wondered. It's unlike Seungcheol to just up and leave, especially if Jihoon is upset. Normally he would wait until the younger boy was ready to talk, and make him say everything that was on his mind. _Did he not want to? Maybe he doesn't care anymore. Maybe he wanted to just go back to Jeonghan? Jeonghan wouldn't play these childish games. Maybe that's why Seungcheol likes Jeonghan more. That's why he wanted to be with him._  

  

On the other side of the door Seungcheol stood patiently. Jihoon might pretend to be strong, but Seungcheol could tell his resilience was breaking. He knew that at any moment his boyfriend was going to unlock the door and peek his head out, and Seungcheol will be there to scoop him up and hold him tightly. 

 

After a  more moments of silence, the smaller boy finally spoke up again. "Hyung?" he whispered before slowly making his way towards the door. Seungcheol had to bite down on his lip to start from giggling at the cuteness that was his boyfriend. As the younger boy slowly unlocked the door to peak his head out, Seungcheol was quick to yank it open, revealing a red-eyed Jihoon. 

 

"You cheated," Jihoon pouted as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

  

Seungcheol smiled as he wrapped his arms around the boys waist. "How did I cheat?" 

  

"You just did." 

  

Seungcheol leaned down and placed chaste kiss on Jihoon's forehead. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong now?" he asked. 

  

Jihoon looked up to meet Seungcheol's eyes and couldn't help but uncross his arms to wrap them around Seungcheol's neck. Seungcheol laughed and merely held the boy back.  

 

"You kissed Jeonghan..." Jihoon said slowly, burying his face into Seungcheol's chest to hide the pink tinge on his cheeks. 

  

"I'm sorry, Jihoon. Jeonghan was upset earlier and I was trying to make him feel better." Jihoon just hummed as he waited for him to continue. "You know I love you more than anything, and I would never ever dream of cheating on you. So you don't have to be jealous of Jeonghan." 

 

Jihoon stopped and looked up to Seungcheol. "What?!" he exclaimed, pushing Seungcheol away and crossing his arms to affirm his point. "I wasn't jealous!" Jihoon was many things; meticulous, short-tempered, devoted, but not _jealous._  

 

"Oh no? Because it definitely seems to me like you are jealous," Seungcheol replied with a knowing smirk on his face. As he reached out to grab the smaller boy, Jihoon yelled out a loud _"Yah!"_ before swatting his hands away. 

  

"I said I'm not jealous!" 

  

Seungcheol laughed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Is that so?" the older countered. He raised a challenging eyebrow, and if Jihoon wasn't so angry right now he would have found that incredibly attractive. Unfortunately for Seungcheol, Jihoon was angry, so no amount of seductive expressions would be able to hold back the anger that only a 5'3" Busan male could be able to muster. 

  

Jihoon clenched his right fist, and took a wild swing at the leader. Rather than making contact however, the force of the punch threw off the smaller boys balance, sending him crashing right into Seungcheol's chest.  

  

"You alright, Hoonie?" Seungcheol laughed as he pet the younger's soft, brown hair. Jihoon merely grumbled something inaudible into the cotton fabric of Seungcheol's t-shirt, but made no effort to remove himself. "What was that?" Seungcheol asked, tipping Jihoon's head back gently so as to make eye contact with the smaller boy. 

  

"You suck," Jihoon grumbled with a nasty scowl on his face that only ended up making him look far more cute than intimidating. Seungcheol smiled as he hugged the smaller boy tightly to his chest, and kissed him on the top of the head. 

  

"Does this mean you'll stop being jealous of Jeonghan now?" Seungcheol asked. 

  

Jihoon tilted his head up to look at Seungcheol. "I wasn't _jealous,_ " he reiterated, glare still plastered on his face. 

  

Seungcheol laughed again as he looked down at the grumpy goblin he called his boyfriend. "Then what do you call it then?" 

  

"Protective." 

  

Without warning, Jihoon grabbed  the leader by the back of his neck, and pulled him down, before covering Seungcheol's lips with his own. 


End file.
